Bedside Lovers
by rebornrose
Summary: Very short modern AU Zutara. The cute couple is having a sweet moment in bed when a cellphone starts ringing and mild drama ensues about Zuko wanting to meet Katara's father. One-shot for now. Rated M just to be safe.


_i'll keep you safe in these arms of mine_

_hold onto me pretty baby and you'll see_

_i can be all you need_

_~shiloh dynasty_

* * *

Atop him like this she felt like a Queen. His arms wrapped around the small of her back kept her body against his, her breasts pressed down on his abdomen while her finger idly drew patterns on his chest, a satisfied smirk gleaming on her lips, his touch was enough to melt ice and she was melting on him right now. Despite the warmth emanating from him it was pleasant under the cool sheets. It helped that they were nude.

Katara's hand stopped teasing at her boyfriend's chest, his pectorals looking like they were chiselled out of marble and looked up to meet his gaze. He stared at her while lying below. She suddenly felt very self-conscious under his stare –his stupid sexy stare- and buried her face on his bust to hide the growing blush.

Zuko let out a small laugh that didn't last more than a couple of seconds, his arms moving from her lower back upwards, one stroking her shoulders while the other rubbed at the back of her long chocolate brown hair.

"Can you look up? I wasn't done looking at your face."

Katara squirmed on top of him, her legs tangling with one of Zuko's beneath the sheets, she let out a dramatic sigh, her warm breath barely matched the heat of his bosom before she rose her head again and looked at him with one eyebrow raised, trying to play it cool. Her cheeks coated in a rose tint and her mouth was fighting not to smile.

Zuko's hand moved from the back of her head to stroke at her cheek, Katara leaned into his touch and felt her heart flutter like it'd fluttered mere minutes ago when he kissed down her neck as they undressed. Her eyes slowly closing she cut off the fake stare down between them, but his voice caught her attention, and got her to stop biting back her smile "Beautiful."

A muffled ringtone came from a pair of discarded jeans on the floor. Katara immediately recognized it and opened one eye, letting out an annoyed groaning at their spoiled peaceful moment. It was probably her dad. But maybe he could wait for a bit longer. She still craved more from Zuko.

The phone kept ringing as Katara nuzzled her face against his palm, planting gentle kisses on his fingers along the way, her eyes closing again and enjoying the growing heat between them, especially the heat that was slowly swelling inside of her, eager for more.

The phone stopped its irritating tune and she moved onto slowly inserting Zuko's thumb in her mouth, to nibble, kiss and suck.

"Someone's frisky." Zuko told her, his breathing coming a bit more heavily but he still remained in control. Katara merely opened her eyes at his remark, her ocean blues meeting his fiery gold with a look of need. Zuko could only gulp hard at her stare causing Katara to smile while gently biting his thumb and letting it slip from her mouth.

"Please, don't pretend you're not in the mood as well." She practically purred, moving her hips, grinding up his body an inch, a mere inch, and then back down to her original position. She leaned her face onto his chest and slowly, painfully slowly, crawled up his body, leaving behind a trail of kisses.

When she hovered over him, staring down at her moody, yet caring lover, she couldn't help chuckling at the reversal of positions from earlier, it had been he who hovered over her and made her skin all tingly, warmth in her stomach and her heart beat like it was about to go into cardiac arrest. Zuko stared up at Katara with desire and she gladly reciprocated it. She carefully began lowering herself down, inching their faces closer, straddling his abs with the hard desire he had for her pressing itself against her rear, his hands moving to her hips with anticipation. She could almost taste his sweet lips on hers.

But the bothersome noise of a ringtone came once more, seemed like Katara's father wasn't going to wait until she called back.

Katara and Zuko stopped not even an inch apart and looked at one another, Katara was biting down on her bottom lip to consider if another loving moment with Zuko was worth getting into an argument with her dead about the importance of answering his calls to make sure she was okay. With a sigh, and a hand moving onto the teen boy's face mirroring the moments just second ago, she gave him a sad sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry, I have to get it or he'll be mad."

Zuko was already in the process of sitting up midway through her apology and gave her forehead a tender peck, "Go, he's worried about you."

Katara playfully flinched at his touch and then gave him a kiss on the lips, resisting the urge to wrap her arms around his shoulders she instead put her hands on his chest and stroked it while they kissed. Depite Zuko's mention that she should go he wasn't really putting his thoughts to action, the scarred teen's tongue teased at Katara's lips and practically begged to be let in. Katara giggled and gave his shoulder a pat as she pulled away and got off from on top of his crotch, "Easy there, tiger."

She could feel Zuko's warm glare on her as she quickly roved the floor of her boyfriend's room for her clothes and hurried herself getting dressed. Putting her baby blue tunic top and then quickly pulling up her tight jeans, she caught from the corner of her eye movement as she fastened her belt; Zuko had moved onto lying on his side with one arm propped to support his head as he kept looking at her, his gaze making her blush.

"Something on your mind?" she asked, wanting to break the silence and see if she could take the attention off of her growing rosiness and putting it on him.

"I want to take you and your family out to dinner this weekend." Zuko mentioned.

Katara looked around the floor for her white socks. "That's nice. I'd love to go, I'm sure Sokka will also be up for some free food." She got down on her knees and found one of the pair beneath the nightstand, how the heck did it get _there_?

"Although, he might want to bring Suki along as well," Katara said with a smirk and the beginnings of a chuckle as she sat on the edge of his bed and put the sock on, her head looking over at him, she was surprised to see he wasn't smiling. "Zuko?"

"I meant your 'whole' family." His voice was a bit bitter, like his request had been rejected several times before in the past.

Katara stared for a moment, still pulling at the thin fabric of her sock before she realised she was still pulling and let go, lucking away from his gaze with a nervous expression, trying to hide it by looking around the floor some more for the other remaining bit of footwear.

"He's going to have to meet me sometime, Katara…"

"Zuko… it's…" she was lacking for words, how could she explain this to him without breaking his heart. Katara was already pretty sure her boyfriend was aware of the reason this wasn't a good idea, but to say it out loud? It felt wrong. "You know it's complicated." She deflected and peered under the bed, there it was the missing sock. How the heck had it gone down _there_? Were they magical or something.

She stood up and very slowly slid the sock on her foot, this time choosing to do so while standing instead of sitting at Zuko's bed, the silence in the room was mortifying and uncomfortable.

"Are you ashamed of me?" he asked and her neck snapped to look at him and he had a dejected look, like part of him truly believed that.

"No!" she lifted her hands in a placating manner and walked up to him kneeling at his bedside and holding his hand, "I'm not ashamed of you, I'd never be ashamed of you, Zu. I love you. I really do." Katara even threw in the little petname she had for him to let him know she was telling the truth.

His eyes that were until now peering down at his bed moved up and caught hers, he saw no shakiness, no faltering in her voice, no trembling of her eyes. She was telling the truth.

"Love you too, Kat." she smiled at his words and he smiled back at her. Her heart ached thinking that Zuko had seriously even considered that she might not be proud of the loving man she has. She looked down at her knees on the floor next to Zuko's bed and came to a conclusion; she stood up while still holding his hand and smiled down at him.

"I'll tell my dad soon, okay? I promise."

Zuko's smile broadened at her words and the fluttering feeling came back once more. The inclination to lean down and make-out with him was steadily rising, but the phone ringing came back yet again and she was brought out of her fantasies.

"Agh, he just won't take a break…"

"Go," Zuko told her, taking her hand up to his lips and giving it a kiss before releasing her, "Before he gets mad at you."

Katara smiled at his concern and turned away, striding past his room in a rush she answered her phone when she was at his door, she looked over her shoulder as she opened it and was about to head out, mouthing to him 'I love you' and pantmiming blowing him a kiss before she walked out, "Hey dad! Sorry, I was busy tutoring Aang in the library and had the sound off." The girl's voice echoing through the empty hallways of the scarred teen's luxurious house.

* * *

**AN: Here's some quick Zutara fluff for you fine folk! Consider this a token from my part for not being able to update 'The Hunted' as quickly as I'd like. Due to some technical and perfectionist issues I'm going to have to rewrite the entirety of the 4th chapter from scratch and that'll take a couple or so days. I beg your forgiveness and I hope this little drabble will be enough to leave you all content until I am finished with the next chapter.**

**I might do a follow-up on this sometime in the future, maybe after I'm done with 'The Hunted' if there's enough interest on the reader's part, but for the time being here you have a pretty open-ended one-shot of modern Zutara. See you all soon!**

_rebornrose_


End file.
